


Elle et moi.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Tales From the Kingdoms Series - Sarah Pinborough
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Microfic, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yuri, crack!fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Contes des royaumes] : Micro-fic Belle/Raiponce.





	Elle et moi.

1\. Angst:

Avant que son père ne lui dise pour la Bête, Raiponce n'a jamais rien su. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, Belle cherchait à la protéger.

2\. AU [No Beast] :

Belle et Raiponce sont amies, et la princesse n'a aucun monstre en elle. En aucun cas cela ne permet à Raiponce de l'aimer.

3\. Crack!Fic :

« Alors, si je comprend bien, c'était juste un accident…

\- Parfaitement. »

Raiponce lève un sourcil. Belle n'a aucune crédibilité quand elle ment.

« C'est ça… marmonne-t-elle. Depuis quand les baisers sont des accidents ? »

(Cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'a pas aimé.)

4\. Crossover [La Bête et la Bête] :

Raiponce tremble. Tout ce qu'elle a fait, c'est prendre la place de son père, enfermé dans un château par une Bête. Elle ne savait pas que cette dernière serait si magnifique, bien qu'emplie de noirceur. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle tomberait pour elle aussi rapidement. Et elle ne sait pas non plus si elle pourra la sauver.

5\. First Time:

Il n'y a pas de première fois pour elles, pas ensemble. La première fois de Raiponce, c'est avec son mari, et ce n'est pas un hasard si le visage de Belle la hante à cet instant.

6\. Fluff:

Une fois, alors que la Bête vient juste de partir, Raiponce est celle qui prend soin de Belle, chose que son père ne sait pas. La seule récompense qu'elle veut pour son geste, c'est le sourire que Belle lui adresse le lendemain matin.

7\. Humour:

Un jour, un des nobles lance une remarque affreusement insultante en direction d'une des nobles du château. Sans attendre, Raiponce le gifle. Belle voudrait la réprimander pour cela, mais tout ce qu'elle peut faire, c'est tenter d'étouffer le fou rire qui la gagne lentement.

  
8\. Hurt/Comfort:

Un jour, Raiponce voit le sang sur la robe de Belle, et elle comprend. À aucun moment elle ne songe à la dénoncer comme étant la Bête. Le plus douloureux, c'est que la princesse ne sait rien.

  
9\. Smut :

Les baisers de Belle sont comme des roses empoisonnées, magnifiques, tentatrices, inaccessibles et mortelles. Cela n'empêche pas Raiponce de vouloir y goûter.

10\. UST :

Ce qu'il se passe lors des soirées d'orgie réjouit la Bête. Si elle ne fait rien, c'est uniquement parce que Raiponce n'est pas présente.

 


End file.
